


你爱过我吗？

by MrKakuya



Category: Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, King Arthur (2004) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrKakuya/pseuds/MrKakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>有的时候，人会困惑于为什么一个这样完美的人变成了自己的前任。<br/>架空，既是甜文又是虐文。第二章有肉。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你爱过我吗？

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did You Love Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/831180) by [Al_Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Blue/pseuds/Al_Blue). 



> 作者的话：  
> 作者对所有的一切都感到后悔。  
> 作者并不拥有任何东西，除了想象。  
> 看完编剧Fuller先生的推之后，作者需要治愈。  
> 作者欢迎任何建设性批评。  
> 另外，作者喜欢用第三人称写作。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> Thanks to AL_Blue for letting me have the permission to translate this work!  
> 初次翻译，欢迎温柔地捉虫~

 

**第一章**

_现在_

 

“我只是——我得——抱歉。真的很抱歉。只是——我会马上回来。”Hugh强迫自己呼吸，舒展肩膀，让片场外寒冷的空气进入肺叶。他的胸口刺痛，因为吸气过猛而感到眩晕。

“嘿——”

一只温暖的手触到了他的背。他转过身，靠进Mads衬衫柔软的布料中。

Mads说了些什么，既不是英语也不是丹麦语，然后安慰性地吻了Hugh的额角。

他换了衣服，Hugh注意到，那件精致的蓝色手工西装换成了一件棉衬衫。他闻起来不再是Hannibal浓郁昂贵的古龙水气味，而是香皂和温暖皮肤的味道。那非常荒唐地让人觉得更加着迷。

这已经不是第一次了。Hugh闭上眼，想着他和Mads分手的理由是不是出了错。

Mads本身并没有什么问题。只是因为，Hugh理应和一个漂亮的英国女孩结婚，然后像他的父母一样安顿下来。而Mads不是什么漂亮的英国女孩。

\------

_十年前_

“你要去哪儿？”一个浸透睡意的沙哑嗓音问道。Hugh坐在冷得要命的床沿边，有温暖的指尖抚了过他的背。

“我得穿点衣服，你这个怪物。我的脚趾头都要冻掉了。”Hugh抱怨着，拍掉了那只游走的手。

“嗯，”一具温暖的身体从背后贴上了他，“我本来想帮你保暖的，你知道的。”

“那就说明你没做到位。”一个吻印在Hugh的后颈处。他颤抖了一下，尖锐地抽了一口气。“冷死了。”

Mads只是轻声哼着，在他的脖子和右肩胛上印下更多的吻，双手滑上了他的身侧。

生活真不公平。Hugh抖得更厉害了，但这次不全是因为冷。

他转过头和Mads对视了足以让人窒息的几秒，然后吻上他的嘴唇，把他推回冰窖一样的床上和他滚作一团。

Hugh那天再也没攒够力气穿上任何一件的衣服。

\------

_现在_

“那个模型真有点古怪，不是吗？他们做得太逼真了。”

“我没事。”

Mads放松手臂拉开了距离，看着他的眼睛。“Hugh.”

演员或多或少都会受到角色负面情感的影响，但是Hugh更严重。他会在凌晨流着泪醒来，忍受着演员生涯带来的伤害。

“那只是个做碰撞试验用的木偶，不是真的。”

Hugh轻轻笑了，“我知道。”

“看着我。”

“不行。你太美了。”

“Hugh.”

那双疲乏的蓝眼睛对上了Mads的视线。他真希望他能吻去那些疲倦。

几年前曾经有那么一段时间，Mads是被允许那么做的。但他从来不确信Hugh是不是欣然接受了那些吻，它们对他来说，是不是像对自己一样意义非凡。

\------

_十年前_

“为什么要做这个？”

“培养信任和默契。”

“真的？为了什么？”

“为了演戏。”Hugh笑着说。

“是嘛。”Mads直视着Hugh的双眼，那真是双漂亮的眼睛，它们缓慢而毫无防备地眨动着。

他们站在Mads的厨房里，相隔一臂之遥，衣冠楚楚，正在做着某种刺激的性虐游戏。Hugh坚持说这是一种正当的演技练习，在对台词之前他们应该这么做一次。

他们弯曲的手臂在两人身侧移动，幅度一致，不相触碰。Mads能感觉到另一个人的体温，能闻到他温和的体香。“你也和其他不跟你上床的人做这个？”

“嗯……其实我们英国人表演的尺度都挺大的。”

“你这个下流的小混蛋。”他知道Hugh是在开玩笑，但是他就是嫉妒得过分。在一个平滑的动作途中，Mads抓住了Hugh的两只手腕，把它们按在了他背后。

但那个举动不合时宜，因为Hugh的眼神在一瞬间变得锋利无比。他挣脱了桎梏，向后踉跄了一步。

Mads放开了他。他做得太过火了。

在更加粗暴的亲吻中，Hugh通常会显得急切，近乎融化。Mads以为他会放弃主动权交出自己。但是也许他理解错了。毕竟他们之间的这种关系只持续了不到两周。

“我——我不喜欢被压制着。”Hugh耸了耸肩，揉搓着手臂就像觉得有点冷。

“对不起。我很抱歉——”Mads担心Hugh会转身离开，所以他伸手去拦他。但他犹豫了。他担心把Hugh推得更远。“我们没必要——”

在他说出更多道歉的话，甚至开始乞求之前，Hugh眼里的冷漠消失了，就像出现时一样突然。他踏回了Mads的个人空间里，吻他的嘴唇，下巴，颈窝，在他的耳垂上轻咬了一口。“我们可以做任何你想做的事情，只是别用眼罩和手铐，行吗？”

Mads呻吟着点了点头，让Hugh把他们两个推进了卧室。随后Hugh剥光了他的衣服骑他，直到他们两个精疲力竭，没法再对台词。

\------

_现在，当天稍晚的时候_

“我的心理医生说我走不出过去的情感阴影。”Hugh说。他心不在焉地舔舐着勺子上的巧克力酱，一边把蛋糕放进烤炉。

“对此你有什么感受？”（*2）

Hugh给了他一个介于觉得好笑和恼怒之间的眼神。“别这么做，简直让人细思恐极。我们正做饭呢。”

“好吧。”Mads笑了，用肘尖推开他取了一个盘子，“他是怎么觉察到这个的？”

“我们当时正说到我和Claire分手的原因，还有……我和你分手的原因。”

“那时候你太忙，我们住得太远。那不现实。”

分手之后他们已经做了十年朋友，Mads提醒自己无论如何，他感觉到的只是一阵并不存在的心痛。“这和你跟Claire分手的原因不一样。”

Hugh把搅拌用的碗和勺子放进水槽，打开龙头冲着。

“你爱过我吗？”

Mads失手打碎了酒杯。暗红的液体在深色花岗岩地板上漫延开来。“Hugh.”

“你爱过我吗？”

Mads后退几步，撞在了身后的吧台上。“……你没爱过我。”

Hugh终于若有所思地垂下了视线，“不，我想我没有——”

Mads紧紧扣住吧台的边缘，强迫自己呼吸。他不能因为这个再哭一次了。他的年龄已经太大了。他需要一支烟和一杯烈酒。

Hugh再次抬起了头，“因为我害怕放手，如果我真的——我真的这么做了，我就会爱上你，爱上一个我从没期待过能够得到的人。”

他顿住了。他的眼里闪烁着光芒，嘴唇在灯光下呈现出柔和的曲线。“但是我——我还是这么做了。现在仍然是。”（*3）

 

**第二章**

_\------_

_十年前_

“我们应该离开这里。”Hugh仰起头，更多地暴露出自己的脖子，同时引导着Mads的一只手潜入他的皮带之下，按在他的勃起上。

Mads空闲的手擦过Hugh的衬衫，算不上轻柔地攥住他胸口的布料，把他拉得更近了。“或者我们可以就在这儿做。”

“啊—哈——”Hugh半是发笑半是呻吟着，急促地呼出一口气，一只手掐进了Mads的手臂，另一只手更加用力地压在Mads隔着裤子抚摸他的手上，“在这里？”

此时此刻Mads除了这里哪儿都不想去。他靠在墙上，被俱乐部里的黑暗和节奏鲜明的音乐包围着，Hugh的滚烫的背部靠在他身上。

Mads舔着他的耳廓，用牙齿轻咬那里柔软的皮肤。“想象一下你现在就可以让我上你。”

“呃—”Hugh渴望地弓起了背，磨蹭着Mads的欲望，好像他恨不得就在这一刻，让Mads马上进入自己。

“想想那会有多疼。”Mads屈起手指，啮咬着Hugh已经挺立的乳头。

“再想想因为这个你会射得多厉害，你会把我们两个的手都弄脏。”

“Mads—上帝啊。太棒了。”

Mads再次隔着Hugh的裤子抚摸他，感觉到渗出的前液打湿了布料。

“而且每个人都会知道，”他沿着Hugh颈项的线条舔舐，品尝着这一刻的疯狂。“但是我们都没法再等了。”

Mads这时已经37岁了，但是莫名地，这个男人，他的同事，一个他几乎不了解的人，让他失去了自制。他只想现在就扯下他们两个人的衣服舔吻Hugh胸口甜蜜的汗水，在俱乐部肮脏的地板上用力操他，直到第二天他们都因为肌肉酸痛而没法下床。就在现在，这一刻，在一群醉醺醺的18岁年轻人面前。

“操——”Hugh尖锐地抽着气，眼睛微张，仅能捕捉Mads的视线，“操，我真想要你—”

他的眼睛真能震撼人心，Mads想，尤其是当它们在明灭的灯光下闪烁，睫毛因汗水润湿而缠结的时候。

在一阵绝望的占有欲中，Mads调转了两人的位置，用身体把Hugh压在墙上，想藏起他美丽而令人痛苦的、濒临破碎的样子。

Hugh只是推了推他，呻吟着，把一条腿环在Mads的腰间，摩擦着两人的勃起。

为了吞下自己的呻吟声，Mads用力吻上他，但不得不再次放开以集中注意力迅速拉开Hugh的裤链。他感谢设计出这种宽松裤子的无论哪位时尚教主。然后他握住Hugh的阴茎，轻轻拽了一下。

“哦天哪——”

Hugh的指甲令人疼痛地陷进了Mads的肩胛。一定已经出血了，但是这种悸动催促着他继续。

“操——Mads。太棒了——哦天哪。再——”

\------

_现在_

Hugh给Mads开了门。Mads的头发松散，穿着一件洗白的T恤，手里端着一块没有糖霜的蛋糕。

“其实我说我能为了蛋糕和人上床——”

“并不是认真的？”Mads随意地靠在了门框上，夸张而戏弄地扬起眉毛表示惊异。

“对你来说不是。”Hugh说这句话的时候没有微笑，一点也没有，因为他不是个该死的能调整好心态和前任做回朋友的成年人。

Hugh希望自己的语调听起来冷酷无情。他退到一边让Mads进了门。

就算Mads真的想尖刻地反讽一句，他也管住了自己的舌头，什么都没说。

“昨天我及时关了炉子。虽然从技术上说它是你烤的，我想我也应该分担责任。”他垂下视线专注于把蛋糕在桌上放稳，然后温和地继续道：“而且……我觉得我应该来确认一下你是不是还好。”

“我挺好的。”Hugh不知道他是不是应该叫Mads离开。

“Hugh--”

或者也许Hugh可以离开，即使这里是他自己的公寓。“我知道我昨天晚上从你家跑出去了——但是，只是，我不知道，只是我现在真的不太想再被拒绝一次。”

“那并不是在拒绝——”

“我不觉得‘我想那不是个好主意’有第二种意思。”Hugh抱起双臂，心里暗暗诅咒Toronto冷得该死的冬天。

“我的意思是在现在这种情况下，”Mads穿过房间，把双手搭在Hugh交叠的手臂上，“你刚刚离婚，而我们突然又开始一起工作了。”

Hugh闭上了眼睛。因为如果他假装得足够努力，Mads也许就会从他眼前消失，一切都会变得容易处理了。

“Hugh，求你了。”Mads的声音平稳而恳切。

Hugh从来没法对这样的声音说不。

“昨天你问我，我有没有爱过你。”Mads的神情柔和而坦率，和Hugh在片场看到的那个角色判若两人。

“答案是：是的。以前是，现在也是。”

“但是——”

“但是我需要你确信，”Mads顿了一下，摩挲着Hugh的手臂，“你正在演一个极度脆弱孤独的角色，我需要你确信，你想要的不只是一个能安慰你的熟悉的存在。”

Hugh抗议性地甩掉了他的手，“我不是因为正好方便才想要你的，Mads。”

“我知道。”Mads再度垂下了视线，“对你来说想要我并不方便。”

“那不是因为我——”Hugh急切地想要接触他。他伸出手，先用指尖，然后是手掌，轻轻触碰着Mads帅气的脸。

“……这就是我想要知道的原因。”Mads把脸靠进他的手心，“我想知道你不会再像上次那样离开我。”

他闭上眼，迟疑了很久才继续说下去，“我觉得我的肝脏已经不能再像年轻的时候那样承受那么多毒品和酒精了。”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 好吧这不算是完全意义上的甜文，但是这两个人都三四十岁了，所以他们的甜文应该会带有深沉的后悔和静默的爱意吧。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的话：  
> Sorry for the long waiting, AL_Blue. I’ve been busy these days, and can only spare a little time to do the translation. Tried my best, though. Hope you’d like it! :3  
> 作者目前并没有标出完结字样，所以如果有新章，我会跟进翻译的。
> 
>  


End file.
